stephenkingfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
BIOGRAFIA
WCZESNE LATA Kiedy King miał 3 lata, jego ojciec, Donald Edwin King, opuścił rodzinę. Jego matka, Nellie Ruth Pillsbury, wychowała samotnie syna i jego adoptowanego starszego brata – Davida. Często mieli problemy finansowe. Przeprowadzili się do domu rodzinnego Ruth, do Durham w stanie Maine, ale mieszkali czasowo w Fort Wayne, w stanie Indiana oraz w Stratford, stan Connecticut. Jako dziecko, King był świadkiem nieszczęśliwego wypadku – jeden z jego przyjaciół został potrącony przez pociąg i zmarł. King uczęszczał do Durham Elementary School i Lisbon Falls High School (matura 1966), w stanie Maine. King zaczął pisać bardzo wcześnie. Namówiła go do tego matka. Dostał od niej na Boże Narodzenie pierwszą maszynę do pisania marki Royal. W 1960 r. napisał pierwsze opowiadanie, które wysłał do wydawcy. Niestety, bez odpowiedzi. Pierwszym, które udało mu się opublikować było Byłem nastoletnim rabusiem grobów, które Mike Garret (wydawca) opublikował pod tytułem W półświecie grozy. Stworzył wraz z bratem niskonakładową gazetkę o tytule Dave’s Rag, który rozprowadzali po rodzinnym miasteczku. W szkole napisał opowiadanie oparte na filmie Studnia i wahadło, wydał je we własnym wydawnictwie, które zatytułował V.I.B., i sprzedawał je przyjaciołom. Kiedy nauczyciele odkryli ten proceder, zmusili go do oddania zysków ze sprzedaży. Jako dziecko uwielbiał oglądać filmy, czytać komiksy oraz serię książek Opowieści z Krypty. W latach 1966-1971, King studiował anglistykę na Uniwersytecie Stanu Maine, w Orono. Od drugiego roku pisał felietony do studenckiej gazety Maine Campus, zatytułowanej King’s Garbage Truck. Studia ukończył w 1970 roku, tym samym nabył prawo do nauczania języka angielskiego na poziomie licealnym. Rok po studiach, w 1971 roku, poślubił Tabithę Spruce. Mają trójkę dzieci – Naomi Rachel, Owen Phillip i Joe Hilla. Aby opłacić studia, King pracował w wielu zawodach, również w pralni przemysłowej. Następnie uczył angielskiego w Hampden Academy w Hampden, stan Maine. Rodzina Kingów miała spore problemy finansowe, dlatego Stephen pisał opowiadania (większość była publikowana w męskich magazynach), aby związać koniec z końcem. Jak pisze we wstępie do Carrie jeśli jedno z ich dzieci przeziębiło się, Tabitha żartowała „Dalej, Steve, wymyśl jakiegoś potwora." Stephen King miał przez ponad dziesięć lat problemy z alkoholem. W DRODZE DO SŁAWY W tym okresie, King rozpoczął wiele powieści. Pierwsza, Carrie, miała początkowo być zwykłym opowiadaniem, jednak przerodziła się w coś większego. Jest to opowieść o młodej dziewczynie obdarzonej paranormalnymi zdolnościami. King miał problemy z ukończeniem tej pierwszej powieści, zniechęcony wyrzucił ją raz do śmieci. Dopiero żona odratowała powstającą powieść i zachęciła męża do dalszej pracy. Po ukończeniu powieści, King wysłał maszynopis do wydawnictwa Doubleday i zapomniał o niej. Przypomniał sobie, kiedy dostał ofertę wydania jej za 2,5 tys. USD. Krótko później, wartość Carrie wzrosła tak niesamowicie, że Stephen King sprzedał prawa do drugiego wydania swojej powieści za 400 tys. USD. Krótko po wznowieniu, jego matka umarła na raka. Jego ciotka Emrine przeczytała jej powieść zanim umarła. W książce Jak pisać. Pamiętnik rzemieślnika King przyznaje, że w tym czasie był prawie ciągle pijany, a z alkoholizmem walczył ponad dziesięć lat. Dodaje ponadto, że był nietrzeźwy na pogrzebie swojej matki. „Uważam, że poszło mi całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo byłem wtedy pijany”. Swój portret jako ojca alkoholika umieścił w jednej ze swoich powieści Lśnienie, do czego nie przyznawał się przez wiele lat, nawet przed sobą. Z nałogu pomogła mu wyjść rodzina i przyjaciele. Stephen King w chwili obecnej mieszka wraz z żoną w Bangor, stan Maine. Oprócz tego ma rezydencję zimową nad Zatoką Meksykańską w Sarasocie, na Florydzie. Ich dzieci są już dorosłe i żyją osobno. Owen i Joseph są również pisarzami, a jedyna córka Kinga Naomi jest ministrem (duchowną w Powszechnym Kościele Antytrynitariuszy w Plantation, w stanie Floryda, gdzie żyje ze swoim partnerem. Stephen King od 1981 jest najbogatszym pisarzem świata. Przez 35 lat dorobił się majątku przekraczającego 2 miliardy dolarów BASEBALL Stephen King jest wielkim fanem baseballu, w szczególności drużyny Boston Red Sox. W 1999 roku King napisał powieść Pokochała Toma Gordona, w której zamieścił postać byłego miotacza zespołu Boston Red Sox – Toma Gordona. King był trenerem drużyny syna Owena Bangor West team i poprowadził ją do Mistrzostw Małej Ligi stanu Maine w roku 1989. To doświadczenie zaowocowało esejem Pałka niżej, które ukazało się najpierw w magazynie New Yorker, a później w zbiorze opowiadań Marzenia i koszmary. King uważa „Head Down” za jeden ze swoich najlepszych tekstów opartych na faktach. Z pomocą (oraz dotacjami) Stephena i Tabithy Kingów w 1992 roku otwarto w Bangor, w stanie Maine Mansfield Stadium, boisko dla Małej Ligi (które gości zarówno graczy ze szkoły średniej jak i Ligę Seniora). W 2005 roku King zagrał w filmie Fever Pitch miotacza, który psuje zagranie na początku sezonu. FILANTROPIA Od kiedy King odniósł komercyjny sukces, przeznacza duże sumy pieniężne na różne cele filantropijne, głównie w stanie Maine. Dotacje Kingów przyczyniły się do utrzymania drużyny pływackiej Uniwersytetu Maine w rozgrywkach. Różnego rodzaju dotacje dla lokalnych programów YMCA i YWCA pozwoliły tym organizacjom przeprowadzić najbardziej potrzebne renowacje i udoskonalenia, które w innym wypadku byłyby niemożliwe. Ponadto Stephen King przyznaje corocznie stypendia dla uczniów szkół średnich i college’u. WYPADEK SAMOCHODOWY W lecie 1999 King był w połowie powieści Jak pisać. Pamiętnik rzemieślnika. Do tego czasu miał już ukończoną główną część, jednak odłożył pisanie książki na prawie osiemnaście miesięcy, ponieważ nie wiedział jak posunąć prace naprzód. King zaznacza, że jest to pierwsza książka, nad którą prace przerwał od czasu, kiedy pisał Bastion. W końcu zdecydował ponowić prace nad książką. 17 czerwca zrobił listę pytań, jakie ludzie mogliby mu zadawać odnośnie pisania; 18 czerwca napisał kolejne cztery strony powieści. 19 czerwca około 16:30 spacerował chodnikiem ulicy 5 w Center Lovell, w Maine. Kierowca Bryan Smith zboczył z trasy przez swojego rottweilera i potrącił Kinga, który wylądował około 4 metry poza chodnikiem ulicy 5. Zastępca szeryfa hrabstwa Oxford, Matt Baker zanotował, że świadkowie nie zauważyli, żeby kierowca jechał zbyt szybko lub brawurowo. Baker stwierdził również, że King został uderzony od tyłu, podczas gdy oficjalna strona Kinga podaje, że King był zwrócony twarzą do nadjeżdżającego pojazdu. Jednak bezsprzeczne jest, że Smith odwrócił się, by uspokoić psa, skręcił i nie obserwował drogi, kiedy potrącił Kinga. Pisarza najpierw przetransportowano do Northern Cumberland Hospital w Bridgton, a potem poleciał śmigłowcem do Central Maine Hospital w Lewiston. Jego obrażenia – wielokrotne złamanie biodra, połamane żebra i uszkodzone płuco – unieruchomiły go w szpitalu na prawie trzy tygodnie, do 9 lipca. Wcześniej tego roku King ukończył prawie całą powieść Buick 8, gdzie jeden z bohaterów ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Sam King uważa, że nie należy upatrywać w tym niesamowitych zbiegów okoliczności. Motyw wypadku samochodowego był już w innych powieściach, takich jak Misery, Martwa strefa, Bezsenność, Christine. Krótko po wypadku King napisał powieść Łowca snów, której główny bohater również został potrącony przez samochód. Po pięciu operacjach w dziesięć dni i terapii King wznowił prace nad Jak pisać. Pamiętnik rzemieślnika w lipcu, chociaż wciąż bolało go biodro i mógł siedzieć tylko około 40 minut, zanim ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. Prawnik Kinga i dwóch innych odkupiło od Smitha feralny samochód za 1,5 tys. USD, głównie po to, aby zapobiec jego pojawieniu się na aukcji internetowej. Samochód został później zniszczony na złomowisku, o czym wspomniał King podczas wywiadu. Powiedział również, że miał ochotę potraktować go młotem pneumatycznym. Smith, niepełnosprawny pracownik budowlany, przedawkował leki przeciwbólowe 21 września 2000 (dzień urodzin Kinga) i zmarł w wieku 43 lat. King wprowadził motyw wypadku również do ostatniej powieści jego serii Mroczna Wieża, gdzie John Jake Chambers ratuje fikcyjną postać Kinga przed potrąceniem przez samochód. W powieści Roland Deschain hipnotyzuje Kinga i Bryana Smitha, aby zapomnieli o tym wydarzeniu. NAJNOWSZE WYDARZENIA W 2002 Stephen King ogłosił, że zamierza przestać pisać z powodu dokuczliwego bólu, który przeszkadza mu szczególnie podczas siedzenia, jednak do tej pory nie zaniechał pisania. Od 2003 prowadzi własną kolumnę w magazynie Entertainment Weekly, zazwyczaj w co trzeci tydzień. Kolumna nazywa się „The Pop Of King” i odnosi się bezpośrednio do tytułu Michaela Jacksona – „The King of Pop”. W październiku 2005 King podpisał kontrakt z wydawnictwem Marvel Comics na wydanie 7-tomowego komiksu opartego na cyklu Mroczna Wieża, zatytułowanego The Gunslinger Born. Scenariusz do serii skupiającej się na przygodach młodego Rolanda Deschaina napisał Robin Furth, dialogi Peter David, a ilustracje Jae Lee. Pierwszy numer został opublikowany 7 lutego 2007 o północy w sklepie z komiksami na Time Square W Nowym Jorku. Sprzedano ponad 200 tysięcy egzemplarzy do marca 2007 roku. W czerwcu 2006 Stephen King pojawił się w pierwszym odcinku internetowego talk-show Amazon Fishbowl, prowadzonym przez Billa Mahera. W tym roku wydał także powieść Komórka. King wspiera małe wydawnictwa. Zielona mila i Colorado Kid zostały wydane przez dwa małe wydawnictwa. Obie książki zawierają autografy Kinga i ilustratora. Ponad połowa publikacji książek Kinga była wznowiona w limitowanych (podpisanych przez Kinga) edycjach. 14 lutego 2007 serwis internetowy Joblo.com zapowiedział, że trwają rozmowy między J. J. Abramsem (reżyser popularnego serialu Zagubieni) i Kingiem w sprawie adaptacji epickiej serii Mroczna Wieża. W czerwcu 2007 King opublikował powieść Blaze, którą napisał we wczesnych latach 70. pod pseudonimem Richard Bachman. W 2008 wydał powieść Ręka mistrza, a także zbiór 13 opowiadań zatytułowanych Po zachodzie słońca, niektórych wcześniej niepublikowanych. 10 listopada 2009 opublikował powieść Pod kopułą, która jest jedną z jego najdłuższych książek (928 stron). 16 lutego 2010 King poinformował przez swoją stronę internetową, że jego następna książka będzie zbiorem czterech wcześniej niepublikowanych nowel, której angielski tytuł brzmi Full Dark, No Stars. 8 listopada 2011 odbyła się premiera powieści Dallas '63 opowiadającej historię zabójstwa Johna Fitzgeralda Kennedy'ego. Pisze także scenariusz wraz z Johnem Mellencampem zatytułowany Ghost Brothers Of Darkland Country.